The subject matter herein relates generally to a molded interconnect substrate for a cable assembly having one or more communication cables that are terminated to the molded interconnect substrate.
Communication cables electrically couple to various types of electrical devices to transmit signals, such as connectors and substrates. For example, at least some known communication cables include a differential pair of signal conductors surrounded by a shield layer that, in turn, is surrounded by insulation and a cable jacket. The shield layer includes a conductive foil, which functions to shield the signal conductor(s) from electromagnetic interference (EMI) and generally improve performance. At an end of the communication cable, the cable jacket, the shield layer, and insulation that covers the signal conductor(s) may be removed or stripped to expose the signal conductor(s). The exposed portions of the conductor(s) may then be mechanically and electrically coupled, such as soldered, to corresponding elements of an electrical device. Some communication cables also include a grounding element, such as the shield layer or a drain wire (also referred to as a grounding wire), that extends alongside the signal conductors for the length of the communication cable and mechanically and electrically couple to corresponding elements of the electrical device.
Typically, the substrate for a cable assembly includes a printed circuit board (PCB). Conventional methods of manufacturing a PCB are limited by manufacturing tolerances, which limits the accuracy and/or precision of positioning various features and/or components on the substrate. For example, manufacturing a printed circuit board (PCB) is generally limited by manufacturing tolerances of about +/−0.1 mm. A PCB may include positioning elements, such as detents, tabs, or grooves, which can be engaged for handling of the PCB and positioning of additional components on the PCB during automated assembly of the cable assembly. At least in part, the manufacturing tolerance of the positioning elements determine the accuracy and/or precision of component location and assembly of the cable assembly. In addition, assembly of the cable assembly may require additional components and processes to terminate the communication cables to the substrate. For example, the electrical device may include a busbar, lead frame, housing, and the like, to terminate the communication cables to the substrate using various processes, such as soldering, adhesives, welding, and the like. Today's cable assemblies call for greater accuracy and precision, reliability, reduction in components, and ease in manufacturing and assembly.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical device that provides for easy, accurate, precise, and reliable manufacture of a communication cable assembly.